icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cibby
Cibby'' ''is the pairing of Carly Shay' '''and' Gibby Gibson'' ('C/arly and G/'ibby') or rarely known as Garly'' ''(G'/ibby and C/'arly).' '''It rivals [[Tibby|'Tibby ]]('T/'asha and G/'''ibby) and [[Sibby|'Sibby']] (S'/am and G/'ibby). Carly and Gibby appear to be really good friends and have known each other for four years. Gibby constantly appears in the iCarly website (but Sam almost always' makes fun of him), although they have never really spent much time together without the rest of the gang (Sam, Freddie and Spencer). Now that Gibby is a main character in season 4, there is a higher chance of Cibby happening romantically. There are a few Cibby fanfictions, and they are usually paired up with Seddie (as most Seddie shippers ship Cibby because they believe it looks good with Seddie). There is little evidence of Carly liking Gibby, calling him sweet and cute. Noah Munck's sister known as Leslie Cornelius on Youtube has stated that she is a Cibby shipper. Here is the video she made --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7i9ou_gHlo Cibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments 'iMight Switch Schools' *When Carly falls asleep and dreams about life if she were to change schools, she sees iCarly changed to iGibby with Gibby and Sam as hosts. *Carly grabs Gibby's arm and asks what's going on when all the kids rushed into the studio. Showing that she would ask Gibby instead of trying to find Freddie and Sam. 'IWin a Date' *Carly tries to help Gibby win a date with Shannon Mitchell. *However, Gibby accidently picks Carly and the two end up going on a triple date to the Cheesecake Warehouse. *At first, Carly is skeptical, but then lightens up to the idea. *Carly wasn't bothered by the date at the Cheesecake Warehouse. *At the Cheesecake Warehouse, Carly tries to help Shannon to like Gibby, implying that she actually cares for Gibby. *Carly said Gibby could find someone better than Shannon, possibly hinting toward herself. 'Season 2 Moments' iKiss *Carly knows about Gibby's therapist. This could mean that they're close friends. *Gibby plays Chad, Carly's character Kelly´s love interest in the Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie sketch. "Kelly Cooper" blows "Chad" a kiss. *Carly and Gibby give each other a high-five. *Carly and Gibby hold hands in Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie. *Carly hired Gibby to help Spencer train for practice. 'iMeet Fred' *Gibby texts Carly (not Sam or Freddie) to warn the group about neverwatchicarly.com. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *Carly is seen having fun while dancing with Gibby as she smiled. 'Season 3 Moments' 'iSpeed Date' *Carly calls Gibby "so sweet." *Carly defends Gibby. *When Carly forces Sam to ask Gibby to the dance, Sam says Carly should ask Gibby (a sign of Sam not being jealous if Carly and Gibby would date in the future), and then Carly reveals that she had actually been thinking of inviting Gibby from before. 'iHave My Principals' *Carly doesn't want to cancel Gibby´s appearance on iCarly because he got his hair done up all special. *Carly compliments Gibby's hair during the web show. *She was worried at the fact Gibby was vomiting. *Carly tries to defend Gibby when Mr. Howard gives him triple detention. *Gibby helps Carly get their principal back. 'iEnrage Gibby' *Carly puts her hand on Gibby's shoulder. *When Freddie asks Sam and Carly, "Don't you think I could beat up Gibby if I wanted to?" Carly says, "Gibby's kinda... thick." *Carly mentions that Gibby is sweet, cute, and fun, and only "agrees" with Sam and Freddie that there´s something wrong with Tasha after they give her weird looks. *Carly points out some of Gibby's qualities and was about to say something else until she stops in the middle. *When the fight between Gibby and Freddie is postponed, Carly quickly rushes over to Gibby, hugging him, saying, "Yay, no fight!" 'iPsycho' *Carly's the one who comes up with the idea of getting Gibby to save them. *She's the first one to recognize his voice. *While Gibby is wrestling Nora, Carly is cheering very loudly. *After Gibby saves the iCarly gang, Carly touches his hair and hugs him. *She also says, "Good to see ya, Gib." *When Carly and Gibby stand together with Guppy, they look like they could be his parents. 'Season 4 Moments' 'iGot A Hot Room ' *Spencer says Carlys favorite flavors are "Cherry" and "Gibby." *Gibby tries to help make her day special along with the others *Gibby helps re-make Carly's bedroom. *When Gibby mentions that Carly can't replace certain items like her old photos, Sam, Spencer and Freddie all yell at Gibby, but Carly does not yell at him. *Gibby shows Carly the Ice Cream Sandwich '''Love' Seat''. 'iSam's Mom' *Gibby greets Carly when entering the studio, but not Freddie. *Carly admires Gibby's costume. *Carly tries to make him feel better by telling him he could do his canceled skit "some other time". *Neither Carly nor Gibby laugh at Freddie's joke. * Both give Freddie identical incredulous looks. *Gibby might have broken up with Tasha, as he commented on how the girls at the Groovy Smoothie looked. 'iGet Pranky' *Carly shows concern about Gibby having to wear his cast. *When Carly was 'pranking' Gibby, Sam states that pranking Gibby doesn't count because he isn't a real person, but Carly defends him saying that he is a real person. This shows that Carly cares about Gibby. *In the beginning during the webcast when Gibby was stepping on the hair, Carly grabs his arm and hold on for a couple of seconds. *Carly puts a dead fish in Gibby's locker. The same thing happened in iKiss (Sam placed a dead fish in Freddie's locker) which led to them kissing. This could be foreshadowing upcoming Cibby. *Carly was worried for Gibby when he had to get a cast. Website hints *Carly wrote a blog about Gibby's pants. She must of been thinking about Gibby and his pants when writing this. Here is the link. http://www.icarly.com/iBlogs/entry878.html Cibby Gallery Seddiecreddiecibby.jpg 170px-Randomcibby.png Cibby.png Cibby2.jpg|Gibby and Carly hold hands File:Cibbyheart.PNG Cibby.jpg|Noah and Miranda as Gibby and Carly. carlygibbycuteness.PNG Cibby5.png|Fanmade Cibby4.jpg|"Yay! No fight."~Carly 2ndbest.jpg YUP.PNG cibbyheart.PNG randomcibby.PNG|"Aw, come on, Gibby's sweet and cute and fun..." Cibbylover.gif 002zpfc0-1.jpeg|gibby and carly share a power highfive Carlygibbycuteness.PNG thumb|300px|right|Carly Loves Gibbythumb|300px|rightCibby Videos Video:Carly&Gibby//Posh Girls Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Almost Video:Seddie/Cibby Wannabe Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Bleeding Love Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Total Eclipse of the Heart|Love Triangle Between Carly/Gibby/Tasha Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - I've Just Seen A Face|thumb|300px|right Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Gibby Category:Shipping Videos Category:Relationship Moments